


It's fine by me (if you never leave)

by wildestoftales



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/pseuds/wildestoftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you sit up and give your boyfriend a goodbye kiss or not?”</p><p>“No,” is of course Louis' immediate response, “But you can come down here and give me one.”</p><p>Nick pulls on the duvet again. Louis pokes his tongue out and tries to roll away but he's too bundled up to move about much.</p><p>“I'm too old to bend over like that. My poor back.”</p><p>“That's not what you said last night.”</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Established relationship fluff to the max! And then they get engaged.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's fine by me (if you never leave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usernicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernicole/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICOLE I LOVE YOU AND LOOK I WROTE YOU A THING! I hope you like it. x
> 
> So this is basically just established tomlinshaw and a few snippets of them being domestic and fluffy, yay! There is no angst at all, I love myself. 
> 
> As always, huge thanks to my beta [Becky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelytempest).
> 
> The title comes from Andy Grammar's "Fine By Me". Please keep in mind this is a work of fiction and completely and utterly made up (since it takes place in the future, though, there is a small chance I'm a psychic and it will happen like this, just so you know).
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Nick finds Louis in the living room. He's lying on his front on the sofa, watching some report about his own band. Apparently, however, he's half asleep because usually being introduced as the “gay member” would provoke more of a reaction than a lazy eye roll.

Coming to a halt next to the sofa, Nick grabs Louis' foot. His half-formed plan of tickling his boyfriend goes out the window as his own face suddenly appears on TV. He smiles to himself as their three year long relationship - it's actually been five years but the media doesn't know that - is analysed. Of course then it goes on to mention their age difference of 8 years as if it somehow matters at all. Carefully, Nick bends over and drops to lie across Louis' back, using his knees and elbows to hold himself up so he won't accidentally crush Louis.

“How does being a cradle robber feel?” Louis asks in his rough just-woken-up voice.

Nick pretends to bite his neck.

“Pretty good.”

Louis isn't listening to him, though, paying attention to the stupid TV report again.

“Why do they always act like I'm 12 and you're 50?”

Nick just shrugs lazily in answer. He’s thought about this topic long and hard and it never lead him anywhere. Louis and him aren't bothered by the age difference just like their family and friends aren't bothered, so really, what does it matter what the bloody media thinks and says? Nick only hopes Louis will realise that soon as well.

Thankfully, the report ends, then, and the advertisements start. For a few minutes they lie in silence – well, almost silence. Louis keeps complaining that Nick is too heavy and should get off but Nick is too lazy and too comfortable to move.

“Lewis,” Nick says over the sound of a BMW advertisement, when he finally remembers why he was searching for Louis in the first place.

“Nicholas. Stop breathing against my neck, it tickles.”

“I'm hungry,” Nick complains, making sure his mouth is even closer to Louis' neck. Louis squirms a little and Nick grins and kisses him right below the right ear.

“Then eat something.”

“Cook something for me? It's dinner time, anyway.”

Louis starts wiggling around until he manages to push Nick off his back and to the floor, not that Nick put up much resistance. He simply sits up on the floor and watches Louis get up from his lying position as well. One of the sofa pillows left imprints in form of streaks from Louis' forehead to his chin. Nick laughs to himself and raises a hand, tracing one of the imprints with his finger.

For a few seconds, Louis simply frowns down at Nick, confused by what he's doing.

“Pillow imprints?” 

Nick nods and lowers his hand. Louis groans a little.

“Harry's stupid decorative pillows,” he says and proceeds to push the blue-and-white striped pillow off the sofa in revenge, it seems.

“Louis Tomlinson, professional people-and-stuff-off-the-couch-pusher,” Nick comments and pulls the pillow into his lap. The pillow and him are in the same boat, both cast away by Louis.

Louis laughs and says, “You're not as funny as you think.”

Grinning widely, Nick puts both his hands on Louis' knees.

“Please, you think I'm hilarious. And that's why you'll cook dinner for me now, right?”

Louis leans forward until they're leaning forehead to forehead and then grunts a little in defeat.

“Let's order something. We can even order off that overpriced Vietnamese restaurant you like so much.”

“Not again. We always order in.”

“Cause we're both too lazy to cook.”

Nick pouts, fully aware that he probably looks ridiculous. Louis' reaction is to pull an even more ridiculous face. They stay like this for a couple of seconds, locked in a staring match, then Louis sighs loudly.

“I can't even cook,” he protests.

“That's not true! How about something really simple like pasta?”

When Louis doesn't answer, Nick bargains, “Come on, you'll get a blowjob later.”

Louis huffs.

“I don't do stuff for sexual favours,” he says, but his eyes linger on Nick's lips a moment too long and Nick tries hard not to grin in triumph. “And you're not a prostitute,” Louis adds.

Nick closes the last bit of distance between them to kiss him.

When they separate again, Nick's knees hurt and he’s almost forgotten what he wanted from Louis in the first place. Luckily, Louis seems to remember as he sighs again and then gets up.

“Fine, pasta it is, then. But you'll come with and entertain me while I cook.”

-

“Have you called the plumber yet?” Nick asks. 

Louis' answer is just the start of what might be a word and then a long groan.

“Mm? Didn't quite catch that, babe.”

“Fuck off,” Louis spits out. He looks gorgeous, completely naked and all spread out before Nick. His dick is flushed a vivid red, hard against his belly, but is mostly covered by Nick's hand moving up and down. 

“It's just,” Nick continues casually, “it's really quite annoying that the shower keeps switching between lava hot and Antarctica cold.”

Tightening his grip a little, going a bit faster, Nick relishes in the way Louis arches his back and groans loudly. He absolutely adores how loud Louis can get during sex, how unashamed and loud and wonderful.

After leaving a dark red love bite on Louis' hip, Nick takes a few seconds to just press his grin into Louis' skin. His hands are gripping Nick's shoulders almost too tightly.

“And you promised two days ago you'd call the plumber,” Nick reminds him. Louis bites down on his lip – Nick's own dick throbs a little painfully at that – and seemingly gathers all his restraint to raise his head and glare down at Nick. 

“Shut the fuck up, Grimshaw, I swear to --”

But Nick never finds out who Louis swears to because he decides this is the perfect moment to take the head of Louis' dick into his mouth. At that, Louis breaks off with a load moan and lets his head drop down to the mattress again.

After receiving what is without a doubt in Nick's mind a mind-blowing orgasm, Louis' first words after getting his breath back are, “You're the only person in the world who manages to look smug with a dick in their mouth.” Louis is still breathing a bit heavily and pushes some stray hair strands out of his face.

Nick crawls up towards his face and takes his time kissing Louis extensively.

“I'm a man of many talents,” Nick responds finally.

“Not sure I would call that a talent.”

Leaning up on his elbows, Louis slowly looks Nick up and down.

“Why are you still wearing boxers?” he asks as if it's a personal offence against him and reaches out to let the elastic waistband snap against Nick's skin. When Louis makes to repeat his action, Nick takes his hand to stop him.

“Because someone here got distracted halfway through undressing me.”

“Stop looking so smug.” But Louis is grinning, not any less smug – after all he's the one who was just on the receiving end of a blowjob.

For a few more minutes they get lost in kissing again. It's really not fair how talented Louis is with his tongue because Nick almost doesn't notice when he at last is freed of his boxer shorts. Only when Louis interrupts their kiss to triumphantly hold up Nick's underwear in front of his face does he notice.

Louis takes a look around the room. Then he tosses the boxer shorts as far as he can into the direction of the windows. They get caught on the window handle.

“Ten points to me,” Louis whispers before pressing down on Nick's shoulders to make him lie on his back. Then he makes himself comfortable on Nick's lap.

The thing is, sex between them is nothing short of the hottest and best thing Nick has ever had the luck to experience. It's also the most ridiculous kind of sex he's ever had. Nick likes to tease Louis by pretending to have a normal conversation while simultaneously getting him off. It gets Louis frustrated within seconds when he doesn't have the composure to answer. Nick isn't even sure why he finds it outrageously hot to get Louis all flustered and cursing but he does, he really really does.

In return, Louis loves to undress Nick and then toss his clothes in different directions, as far away as he can. It's not doing something sexy for him, he just finds it hilarious to watch Nick run about and to search for his clothes the next morning. His crowning moment was when they had sex in the bedroom and Nick had found his trousers in the living room the next morning. He still determines that either one of the dogs was involved and had dragged his trousers into a completely different room or Louis had started undressing him in the living room without him noticing (It sounds weird but it has happened before. Louis is that good with his mouth.) Louis, however, insists he threw the trousers there. They'll probably still be fighting over the case of the flying trousers when they're sixty and Nick really doesn't mind the thought of that.

-

There is a golden rule that states to never interrupt Nick when he's making playlists for the show and to never interrupt Louis when he's writing music. On the other hand, though, there's another very important rule that says 'everyone in this household is responsible for their own dog's residues'. 

Nick is nice enough to knock before just storming into Louis' music room.

Lousi is sitting at the piano, stopping abruptly when Nick barges in. Liam is on the floor, next to the piano stool, and looks up at Nick as well.

“What's up, love?” Louis asks distractedly while leaning down over Liam, taking the pencil from him and crossing something out in the notebook Liam is holding.

“Hi, Nick, how are you?” Liam says and even waves at Nick a little.

“Hi, Liam Payne,” Nick says, “I'm fine, wonderful, really. How are you? How's the girlfriend? How's the dog? Loki, right? Does he fancy getting a new friend to play with, by any chance?”

Louis looks up again, frowning.

“What are you talking about? Are you trying to make friends with Liam's dog?”

“No, but your dog might want to when I kick him out.”

Of course Nick would never kick Bruce out. He’s way too fond of him by now. But still.

“For fuck's sake, Bruce took a shit on the carpet. You've had him for years now and still haven't trained him properly. And of course Pig thought it was a funny game and peed right next to it,” Nick explains, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Of course Louis becomes defensive immediately.

“Well, it's because you always buy that stupid fancy food he's allergic to! You know that this happens when he eats it,” he defends himself. Liam looks vaguely uncomfortable and starts going through the notebook aimlessly.

“That's why we buy two kinds of dog food, Bruce has his own! Pig happens to like the 'stupid fancy food'.”

“And how are you going to stop Bruce from eating from her bowl? They share all their stuff, you know that!”

Louis gets up, disgruntled, and says to Liam that he'll be right back. Then he storms out of the room ahead of Nick. Nick simply follows him, letting the door fall closed behind himself.

“I don't get why you're making such a scene instead of just cleaning up the mess.”

“Because first of all, it was your dog. And secondly, I only just got home and it looks like it happened hours ago. Obviously you noticed nothing, once again.”

“I was busy!”

Louis enters the living room ahead of Nick.

“I don't think we can clean it up, anyway, we'll have to throw the carpet out,” Nick says, crossing his arms again. Pig and Bruce are lying in front of the sofa, taking a nap together. Although it's also entirely possible that they're just pretending to be asleep to avoid getting into trouble. It's a trick Louis uses sometimes and Nick will not be surprised should it turn out the dogs adopted it from him.

Louis is still staring wordlessly at the colourful knitted carpet in front of their couch table. His face looks less angry or tense than just a minute ago and he's chewing on his lower lip.

Nick uncrosses his arms and lets them fall to his sides.

“That's my Nan's carpet,” Louis says after a moment. And. Yeah. Nick might have forgotten that fact. He wonders for a second how they’re going to explain that to Louis' grandma when she comes to visit in a few weeks.

“She gave it to us when we moved in together,” Louis adds. Nick might have forgotten who the carpet is from but he certainly remembers how Louis is about his family. He's constantly feeling guilty for not seeing them enough and it's not rare to witness him having hour long phone conversations with any of his family members.

Nick spontaneously forgets how to be angry, looking at Louis' upset face. He puts an arm around Louis' shoulders instead.

“We can get it cleaned, I reckon,” he assures him although he's not sure about that at all. “You're richer than God, you'll just have an expert for cleaning carpets made by grandmas flown in from the US – that's where carpet cleaning experts come from, I suppose. And then it'll look as good as new. And then you'll start training your dog properly so it won't happen again.”

Louis doesn't answer and just continues to make an upset face towards the direction of the dog poop on his grandma's carpet.

Trying not to sigh, Nick presses a kiss to his temple.

“Stop sad-facing. I'm sure your Nan will give us a new one.”

Louis frowns at that but still remains quiet. Luckily for everyone involved, Nick is a Louis-expert by now.

He pulls Louis close with both hands and buries his face in Louis' hair.

“Time to get a hair cut, Rapunzel,” he jokes while simultaneously tickling Louis' sides. “Are you about to cry? Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry, it makes me want to cry, too.”

Louis squirms in his arms and bites Nick's shoulder, or at least pretends to.

“Stop saying cry, you sounds stupid.”

“No, no, but wait, I have a brilliant plan! We'll get your Nan to give us a new carpet, yes? Then we'll get my... well, both my grandmas are dead but my mum's technically a grandma, too, so we'll get her to give us one as well. Then you and your band go on the telly and ask for grandmas up and down the nation to send us carpets, please. The silliest they can find or make. I'm sure we'll get loads, grandmas adore you. And then we can decorate the whole house with them. You'll never have to be sad because of a Nan carpet again because you'll have thousands of them. Okay? Alright? Good plan?”

Shaking his head, Louis pushes Nick off. But he's giggling a little at Nick's ridiculous rant.

“You're the biggest idiot I know,” Louis says but he's grinning in amusement and that's good, then.

-

Louis grumbles quietly, but he’s truly annoyed, pulling the duvet closer around himself. He already looks like a big cocoon, all bundled up with only his head sticking out.

Nick bends down to push away his fringe from his face.

“Are you going to hatch and become a beautiful butterfly soon?”

“What. Are you drunk. Fuck off.”

To push Nick's hand away, Louis starts shaking his head wildly, and grumbles again.

“Go away. It's the middle of the night, come back to bed.”

Nick leaves him alone to go in search of a clean shirt to wear. At the last moment he recognises the one in his hand as Louis' and avoids a disaster. He made this mistake before and 'too small' is honestly too weak a description for what happened.

“When will you get a proper job,” Louis complains again. He hates the light and the noises Nick produces when he gets ready at five in the morning. When they had first moved in together, Nick had tried to be considerate, picking his clothes out in the evening and getting ready in the bathroom in order not to wake Louis up. This had gone on for a few days until Louis had confronted him, wanting to know why he never said goodbye in the morning and if he's already had enough of him. As if Nick could get enough of him. But it had been one of the rare glances into Louis' insecurities and Nick had gone back to getting ready in the bedroom, if only to have Louis complain at him every morning.

“Says the guy who lazes about the house all day and occasionally invites his friends to come play playstation with him.”

Nick stops in front of the mirror to sort out his hair. Louis has made a mess of it overnight as usual.

“I just got back from yet another world tour. Plus, we don't play playstation, we write songs. For our next album.”

Smiling, Nick leaves his hair alone and walks back over to Louis.

“Okay, Mister Popstar. I'm glad you're back from your very important and sold out world tour.”

Louis hides his face in the pillow so Nick won't see him smile, but too late.

“Alright, alright, don't get soppy. I've been back for almost a month now.”

Nick starts pulling on the duvet to take it off from Louis until Louis starts licking his hand wetly every time he gets close enough to his face.

“Will you sit up and give your boyfriend a goodbye kiss or not?”

“No,” is of course Louis' immediate response. “But you can come down here and give me one.”

Nick pulls on the duvet again and Louis pokes his tongue out and tries to roll away but he's too bundled up to move about much.

“I'm too old to bend over like that. My poor back.”

“That's not what you said last night.”

It's Louis who gives in first, struggling with the duvet for a moment and then sitting up. Nick bends down anyway to meet him in the middle for his goodbye kiss.

“Don't talk too much shit today,” Louis says.

It's a very ironic order because when Nick opens the door to leave the house, he can hear Louis turning Radio One on in the bedroom. He'll fall right back asleep again, Nick knows that, but he always turns on the radio before that so that when he wakes up again, Nick's show will already be on. Then he'll doze in bed for a while, sending Nick texts filled with lots of emojis when he finds him particularly funny – which is a lot of the time, and makes Nick feel stupidly proud of himself.

\- 

They're at a supermarket and Nick is trying to make sense of their shopping list but he's not having much success. He's almost sure he wrote down milk but someone – it looks like Harry's handwriting which is not an unrealistic guess at all – crossed it out and wrote down bananas instead. Nick is not sure why bananas substitute milk and why he can't just buy both. A bit further down Louis has written down lube in caps all over where Nick had noted down toilet paper. Someone else has drawn a dick next to it. It's not the way Louis or Harry draw dick so who the artist is may be anyone's guess. It's a mess, really.

Louis returns from where Nick has sent him to get fresh bread, looking triumphant, and holding three different kinds of cereal in his hands.

“You need three different ones? We still have two unopened ones at home.”

Behind Louis, half-hidden behind a stack of ravioli cans, someone is holding a big camera into their direction. A pap, most likely. Nick gives him a half-hearted wave just to let him know he's been seen. It's rare that they can leave the house without being spotted by either paparazzi or fans but it's nowhere near the hysteria they had caused when they had gone public with their relationship.

Louis gives Nick a truly offended look.

“It's important to have variety. How can I know what I fancy eating tomorrow morning? Or the day after?“

He takes the first cereal from Louis to look at it.

“Chocolate flakes dipped in chocolate. And a hedgehog grinning at me quite creepily, telling me to solve the riddle on the back.”

Shaking his head he tosses the cereal into their shopping cart. Louis follows his example with the other two.

“Don't insult the hedgehog.”

Nick is about to reply when a girl's voice interrupts him.

“Dad! Dad, I think that's Louis!”

It's fascinating to watch the change in Louis' face, watch it light up at the sight of the girl who can't be older than five, running up to him, pulling a middle aged, tired looking man along.

“Louis,” she repeats, coming to a halt in front of him, staring up at him in awe.

“Hello, love,” Louis says kindly and crouches down. Louis absolutely adores any and all children. Nick mentally prepares himself for a bit of a wait until they can continue shopping.

“What's your name, then?“

Of course Louis starts up an engaging conversation with the little girl almost immediately, all the while pulling lots of silly faces to make her laugh. Nick thinks it's a bit unnecessary as she's already beaming like the sun – but he's also as always completely enamoured by this side of Louis.

The little girl's – Maria is her name, Nick thinks – dad steps up to Nick.

“I'm sorry for just interrupting like this, it's just that she's a huge fan,” he says and gives Nick an apologetic smile.

“It's fine, really. I think he's a fan of her, too, to be honest,“ Nick replies, watching Louis take selfies with the delighted girl now.

Maria's dad laughs at that.

“You're his,“ he pauses for a second, “husband? I think? The one who does TV? Or radio? I'm so sorry, I always try to listen to her about these things but I've got a terrible memory.“

“Not husband quite yet. But radio's right, yeah,“ Nick says.

It's not the first time the whole marriage thing has come up. Nick's own mother keeps asking when he will propose because she adores Louis. Zayn also told Nick that Harry keeps asking Louis the same thing. It's not as scary as it should be, honestly. Nick already knows he won't let Louis go anytime soon – or ever, really. Actually proposing, however, seems like a minefield he'd quite like to avoid, to be honest. He knows with certainty that he will never be able to pick a ring Louis likes or to stage the proposal in a way that Louis doesn't declare either too cheesy or not romantic enough. So for now Nick is happy to let things continue the way they are. Maybe Louis will take it upon himself to propose. Maybe they'll end up drunk marrying in Vegas someday – what an amazing story for the breakfast show that would make.

\- 

They don't end up drunk marrying in Vegas.

It starts with one of those Saturdays Nick adores, when they both have nothing to do and spend the morning lazing about. Nick has just finished setting the table after a nice round of morning sex, when Louis walks back in from getting the post.

He hands Nick a white envelope.

“Lottie's wedding invitation finally came,” he says seemingly nonchalantly but Nick can see the happy gleam in his eyes. He's excited to see his little sister get married.

“Oh, that's nice,” Nick says, motioning for Louis to sit down, “I like Taylor, I bet the wedding will be a blast.”

Louis is happily sipping the tea Nick finally learned to make perfectly for him while Nick opens up the envelope.

“It's addressed to both of us,” he notes absent-mindedly while looking over the nicely designed invitation card.

Louis starts pouring the hedgehog cereal into his bowl.

“Damn, I was gonna take Greg as my plus one.”

Nick doesn't even acknowledge that comment with an answer. Instead he just links their feet under the table and starts drinking his coffee. 

“You know, Lottie told me yesterday Taylor was going to propose – Lottie _knew_ that – but was too scared and in the end Lottie just did it herself,” Louis says after a few spoons of cereal.

Nick laughs at that.

“That's so Lottie,” he says, “but I get Taylor. Proposing can be scary.”

Louis frowns.

“What's scary about it? I mean, assuming you've got a person you love and you know loves you, nothing can go wrong. Unless you're a wimp,” Louis says and proceeds to steal Nick's half-finished toast with jam.

Nick just leans over and flicks him on the nose but prepares another piece of toast for himself without complaining.

“You're a wimp,” he says a bit belatedly.

“You're a wimp,” Louis shoots back. Honestly, Nick has no idea why people call their banter witty. It's just a lot of him and Louis being 12 year olds at each other. Not that he doesn't thoroughly enjoy it anyway.

“You'd never have the guts to propose,” Louis adds after a moment.

Nick raises his eyebrows at him.

“Don't challenge me, Lewis.”

“Well,” Louis says, taking another sip from his tea because he loves being dramatic, “maybe I want to challenge you.”

Nick puts his toast down.

“Do you?”

Louis grins, a gleam of an entirely different kind in his eyes now. It's Louis truly and really daring Nick to do this, asking him to do this.

Well, Nick thinks, okay, then.

Gathering his courage, he gets up from his chair and walks around the table.

When he goes down on one knee, Louis drops his spoon and blushes quite furiously. It gives Nick a bit more confidence – he really does have a problem with how much he likes to get Louis flustered.

“Louis William Tomlinson,” he starts.

Louis bursts out laughing. Nick can't tell if it's a nervous laugh or not.

“Light of my life,” Nick continues on relentlessly until Louis puts a hand over his mouth.

“Will you just fucking do it?” he demands.

Nick pulls Louis' hand off his face and holds it in two of his own. He can feel the shit-eating grin on his face.

“Ever since I first laid eyes on your lovely beautiful face, I knew you were the one.”

“You called me Liam – and once even Niall - for two hours until Harry corrected you!”

Nick frowns a little because apparently he’d forgotten about that fact. “Really? Well, I probably just did it to get your attention because annoying you seemed like the best way to achieve that.”

Louis laughs brightly and then says, “Okay, get on with it.”

“You're so romantic, wow. But alright, my knee is starting to hurt anyway.”

“Who's unromantic now?”

“Shut up,” Nick says, pressing a quick kiss to one of Louis' hands, “Now be serious for a second, okay?”

Louis nods but he's still grinning widely. It's okay, though, because Nick is doing the same.

“I love you. I never even thought loving anyone this much would be possible. So, marry me, please.”

Louis' eyes are shining in the mid-morning light.

“Nick, you can't just request that! You have to ask,” he complains but his smile grows soft and he says, “I love you, too. I love you so fucking much, Nick. Let's get married.”

“You can't just say 'Let's get married', you have to say yes!” Nick says in a mocking tone but then they're kissing too passionately for anyone to say anything.


End file.
